


A Lack Of Words

by Metalbendersofficial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, babys first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbendersofficial/pseuds/Metalbendersofficial
Summary: Angela gets to know the happy couple, perhaps a bit too well.





	A Lack Of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've never written smut in my life.

Blonde hair splays across the dark fabric of Gerard's pants, an unfamiliar heat on Angela's face as Amelie's hands run over the doctors stomach underneath her shirt. It was an odd sense of comfort to be between the couple, and it only soothed Angela farther to have Gerard run his hands through her hair.

 

Angela feels her stomach drop as Amelie softly runs her nails over her thigh. I makes her shiver, eliciting a soft laugh from Gerard.

 

"Relax, minette. She won't be rough." He paused for a moment, adding, "Unless you ask."

 

Maybe that's what Angela wants. Maybe she wanted to be used, forget who she was for a few hours.

Gerard busied himself, teasing the doctors breasts ever so softly.

 

A soft sound escapes her lips as the woman runs a finger dangerously close to Angela's arousal. It's almost enough to embarrass the good doctor.

 

Amelie moves on to soft bites on the doctors hips and thighs, satisfied to hear a high groan as she works. Angela can feel the woman's smirk against her skin.

 

Gerard is shifting in his spot, almost uncomfortably so. Angela is impressed by his self control, how gentle he is.

Amelíe wants control of the situation; the high she gets from dominating her partner, and Angela doesn’t mind giving herself to the younger woman.

 

Amelie is the dominant one, which the good doctor finds incredibly attractive. Especially when the French woman tells the blonde to get on her stomach. Gerard looks at Amelie almost helpless as Angela further shifts, burying her face in the man's lap only to be met with a gentle thrust of his hips and a not so gentle touch from Amelie.

 

Amelie is slow and teasing with every touch, and it makes Angela want to scream for more. She grabs the doctor by the hip with her free hand, nails digging in almost impulsively. The pain sent a jolt of energy into the doctor,causing her legs to shake. It took all she had not to press against Amelie's hand as she kept her teasing soft and subtle, and Angela brought her hands up in order to bury her face in her arms.

 

Amelie was silent as she slipped her finger inside the good doctor, listening for every whimper and whine the blonde released.

 

Angela was slow to move, leaning her hips back towards Amelie in a desperate attempt to get more. If she wouldn't budge, maybe the man in front of her would.

 

Gerard was met with a gentle scratch on his thigh, earning a breathy gasp from the man as he leaned his hips into Angela's hand. The doctor was slow to tease him, loving every noise that escaped from him as she only got more and more desperate from the affection she was receiving from Amelie.

 

It didn’t take Gerard -and Amelie- long to finish getting undressed, and Angela took full advantage of the pause to reposition herself on Amelie's lap. The doctor was careful to keep distance between her hips and Amelie's, but the lack of contact was driving her mad.

 

A sense of comfort settled into the blonde as Gerard's hands settled on her shoulders, squeezing gently. It was meant as encouragement, surely.

 

Angela kissed the woman desperately, trying to find some way to soothe the fire coursing through her.

The kiss only deepened her need, grinding her hips down onto Amélie's lap.

 

The woman laughs, a smug smile plays across her lips.

The good doctor could feel Gerard smile as well, pleased to see him make his way next to his wife on the couch.

Amelie grabs Angela's chin, once soft eyes now hard with something akin to lust. It makes the doctors heart race.  
The younger woman's voice is low, but comforting.

"Pay no attention to him. Focus on me."

Angela tests her luck, only slightly looking in Gerards direction.  
Amelia tugs at the doctors hair, not enough to really hurt, but definitely enough to get her attention.

The noise that escapes the blondes slightly parted lips makes the couple laugh. A soft, cocky laugh.  
It feels like electricity, sending a jolt through her.  
And in one single moment of defiance, Angela attempts to take what she wants.

She presses herself against the other woman, one hand desperately gripping Amelies' side, the other cupping her face.  
The younger woman moans, body relaxing slightly, her hands making their way to the doctors sides.

Amelie is gentle, and for one moment, Angela is in control.  
The blonde woman is further satisfied to see Gerard watching still, face flushed red seeing his wife lose the dominant position.

Angela stops.

What is she doing? How did she get here?  
Her body moves, yet her brain moves just as fast.

_'Shirt and pants, now.'_

Angela pushes off of the young woman, face hot with embarrassment.  
The couple smiles, and Angela knows they understand.  
She says nothing, tripping over herself trying to get dressed on her way out.

She isn't sure what she feels on her way to her adopted brothers room. She isn't sure what she feels when the tears stream down her face when she's in Jesse's arms.  
They both say nothing.

Sometimes, a lack of words is best.


End file.
